Viacom International/Other
1971–1976 Viacom (1971) (B&W) (Black BG).png|Black and white version Viacom (1971) (B&W) (Gray BG).png|Black and white version (gray background) 56341d8b7b76c2e3261540edefc40976.png|Color version 29bed4faf15eea5696948fc1af3e1289.png|Dark color version A7651c78b2f12c1137db3f05fd4a4637.png|Film deterioration version 1c96505eee8155e3e2b3f71fb5322224.png RGuAdld1jnNDwfgq-BSwqw29863.jpg 1OvyNuAiBdtIcegC3KRIDg11218.jpg dl66pso6RFnihAcdpOE6vw10270.jpg 1ac71636c64ca06e11c5fb52be9b74f8.jpg For most variants, the background starts out as black and switches to purple, then 'v' enters. It switches to green as 'ia' enters. Then it switches to red as 'com' enters. Finally, as it zooms out to "A Viacom Presentation" the background turns blue. 1976–1986 1976–1985 (Filmed)= RMwYiwF_sXAbsXRriGTPzg17130.jpg|Black and white version 5ZZyq6sjriNjWLjvwvkK2g31279.jpg|Dark black and white version shsJG7jHAS-MqJeeQT97mw21681.jpg|Ultra dark/deteriorated black and white version 23933b987bb7a7693c694aa37874901e.jpg|Early version (color) Vlcsnap-2019-02-10-15h04m55s787.png|Color version 900cebc947fc22a5b904abe1526a158f.png|Color version |-| 1978–1986 (Videotaped)= C48ee842f59ac72ffd7b105dcd3c2624.png|Color version 7515ca3d5e8fb03c86c13f85af876e42.png|Black and white version Viacom (1977 C) 10.jpg|Orange version 2b0034e970645a20f48d7dedd367933c.jpg 573f5ffe90e91aacb661c53679c19252.png|Pink version A Viacom Presentation (Lime Videotaped).jpg|Lime version ViacomWPIXZ.jpg|The "V of Moon" There are unconfirmed variants of a pink background V of Doom and one that contains flashing colours. |-| 1979–1985 (Network Television)= Viacom Productions (1979).png Viacom1979dark.png|Dark version Viacom Productions (1979).jpg Ciacom.jpg Viacom 1981 copyright.jpg|With copyright notice Viacom Productions.jpg|Alternative version Viacom Productions mirror.jpg|Mirror V version In this variant, either the "V" together with "Viacom" zooms in towards the viewer, or they slide in from opposite sides of the screen. 1981 Viacomlogo1981.jpg|Opening version Viacomlogo1981a.jpg|Closing version 1985–1987 Viacom Productions (1985).png 82e5e4b49652bcb877071a15c6e4c0e9.png|''Really Weird Tales'' version (1987) 1986 Viacomlogo1986.jpeg|''Honeymooners Reunion'' (1986) Viacom Logo (1986).jpg|High-quality version 1986–1990 Viacom V of Steel (1986).png Viacom V of Steel (1986) (B&W).png|Black and white version This is nicknamed the "V of Steel". It has variations, including a warp-speed variant, but not to the extent of the previous logo. 1990–2000 The following logos below had the name read by the late Don LaFontaine. 1990–2000 Viacom_Wigga_Wigga (1990).png Viacom_Wigga_Wigga (1990) (B&W).png|Black and white version This logo stopped being used by Viacom Enterprises when it was folded into Paramount Domestic Television in 1995, but it continued to be used by Viacom Productions until 1998. 1998–2000 Viacom Productions (1998) 1.png Viacom Productions (1998) 2.jpg|Byline of the logo found on Horror Channel. The byline says "Viacom Productions, Inc. Exclusive Distributor" 1999–2004 1999–2002 Viacom Productions (1999) 1.png Viacom Productions (1999) 2.png Viacom (2001).png|Widescreen version 2002–2004 Viacom Productions (2002) 1.png Viacom (2003) (Widescreen).png|Widescreen version 9633f40e763f8610b61d79fb7e05a982.png|Cropped widescreen version Vlcsnap-2016-02-27-22h17m42s1.png|Stretched version 4f224ff529f1c3c2c09f26cf13aed1bd.png|Version with "in association with" text Final logo of Viacom Productions, which was folded into Paramount Television in 2004. Videos Viacom Pinball Logo (1971) B&W Version|1971-1976 B&W Viacom "Pinball" Logo (1971-1976) (In Color)|1971-1976 Color Viacom "V of Doom" (Film-O-Vision) (1976) 7|1976-1985 B&W Filmed Viacom (1973 1976)|1976-1985 Color Filmed Viacom V Of Doom Logo in "Film O Vision"|1976-1985 Color Filmed Viacom Enterprises "V of Doom" *Videotaped* (1980's) 720p60|1978-1986 Videotaped Viacom Enterprises warp speed logo (1979)|1978-1986 Videotaped Warped Michael Sloan Productions Viacom Productions (1984) 3|1979-1985 Network Television Michael Sloan Productions Viacom Productions (1984) 1|1979-1985 Network Television Alternative Intermedia Entertainment Strathmore Productions Viacom Productions Forum Home Video (1985 89)|1985-1987 Viacom V of Steel (HQ)|1986-1990 Rawhide Closing (1965) Viacom Enterprises "V of Steel" *Warp Speed* (1986) 1080p60|1986-1990 Warp Speed Viacom Wigga Wigga (HQ)|1990-1998 Viacom "Wigga Wigga" Logo (Standard) (1990)|1990-1998 Standard Viacom "Wigga Wigga" Productions Logo (1998)|1998-2000 Viacom "Wigga Wigga" Productions Logo (1998)-0|1998-2000 Viacom Productions Logo (1999)|1999-2002 Viacom Productions logo (2004)|2002-2004 Category:Viacom Category:Special logos Category:Television syndication distributors Category:Television production companies of the United States Category:Defunct television syndication distributors Category:Defunct television production companies in the United States Category:CBS Corporation Category:Paramount Pictures Category:Paramount Television Category:New York City Category:New York